I'm Glad You Came
by BroadwayStar24
Summary: Boyfriends, Bestfriends, they need anything just to keep them together.
1. Chapter 1

*Text Message recieved*

8:12 am

Blaine "Hey Kurt! (:"

8:32 am

Kurt "Hi."

Blaine "Why so serious? ): I thought you didn't have school today!"

Kurt "I don't. I just hate waking up at three in the morning listening to Rachel rehearse. Yes, 3 in the morning! Blaine, you know I am not a morning person! Ugh!"

Blaine "Well I'm sorry deary ):"

9:07 am

Kurt "Uh 'deary'? We're just friends.. Remember Blaine? Are you drunk again!"

Blaine "No! Gosh! Sorry. I'm just used to calling peoiple that I guess.."

Kurt "Okay 1, you never call ANYONE that. 2, spelling error. You are drunk Blaine. Goodbye."

9:15 am

Blaine "): Byeeeee Babyyyy (;"

"You could never guess what Blaine just called me." Kurt said as he opened the fridge looking for milk.

"Blaine is drunk again isn't he?" Rachel said eating her ceral and looking over a script. "Yep! He texted me, and first called me 'deary' then called me 'baby'. Weird right?" Asked Kurt pouring a glass of milk for himself. "Well Kurt, what isn't there to love about you? You have beautiful brown hair and blue eyes, you are an amazing fashion designer and actor. You're everything a guy could ever want! I can see why he probably loves you. " Said Rachel as she giggled "I know you love him as well. I mean he is gorgeous too! Brown eyes, brown hair, handsome face. Again what isn't there to love!" "Loves me? No! Never! Ok this is too much for today! I'm going down to Breva Latte Alamode. See you later!" Called Kurt as he ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

*Text Message Recieved*

11:59 am

Blaine "Kurt.. Oh my gosh.. I am.. gosh.. I am so, so sorry about this morning! I was still a little tipsy I guess.. And I didn't know what I was doing! I didn't know what I was saying. Kurt please forgive me!"

12:05 pm

Kurt "Alright Blaine. We're good! (: Come down to BLA! I'm here and I could use some cheering up. I've had a horrible morning!"

Blaine "Alright! On my way! I'll be there in like 4 minutes. No wait, 3 and a half. Oh wait two. One. ZEROOOO! Okay sorry I'm back, I'll be there in 5! (:"

Kurt turned his head as he heard the ring of the door to the coffee shop. In walked the most handsome guy he had ever seen. Blaine.

"Hey Blaine! Over here!" Kurt shouted softly.

"Hi Kurt! Still sorry about this morning. To make it up to you, I'm buying you a coffee!" Said Blaine taking off his coat and going to get in line. Kurt smiled and opened the book he brought with him Mocking BlueJay. As he started to read his phone buzzed in his pocket.

*Text Message Recieved*

12:20 pm

Rachel "Kurt! Where did you run off to? I can't find you anywhere! Ugh I have to leave to rehearse in like 10 minutes and I can not find you!"

Kurt "Ugh Rache. Were you even listening to me this morning! I told you I was going to BLA!"

Rachel "Oh yeah... Uh well have fun! Hope your date with Blaine goes well! (;"

Kurt "Sometimes I hate you Rache. /:"

"A nice steaming cup of strong coffee, with two squirts of cinnamon, three shots, a dash of milk, and whip cream. Just how you like it!" Blaine said, setting down Kurt's coffee in front of him and taking a sip of his own.

"You always know how to get my spirts up Blaine." Said Kurt sipping his hot coffee. "Well, I only bought you coffee. Uh so far!" Blaine said smiling from ear to ear. Kurt shook his head, drank his coffee, and read his book. Blaine also brought a book Night Silence Kills, so he read as well.

After about an hour of reading, Kurt put his book down and asked "Well, we should probably get going. Where do you want to go, Central Park, my place, your place? Where?"

"Well, how about your place. You have better movies." Blaine said standing up and throwing their empty coffee cups away. Kurt got up as well, and they both left to walk to Kurt's house.


	3. Chapter 3

They entered Kurt's gorgeous apartment. When you first enter, you enter the kitchen. Then you walk straight and enter the living room. Take a left and you'll find Rachel's room. Take a right and you'll find the bathroom and Kurt's room. His apartment has brown walls, all different shades. It has black furniture with brown blankets over them. It has tons of paper on the floor from Rachel's scripts and Kurt's plays he tries to write.

"Kurt, I love what you've done with the place!" Said Blaine as he went to find a movie they could watch. Kurt went into the kitchen and started to look for snacks for the movie.

"Hey is popcorn and water okay? We're kind of low on food." Kurt asked.

"Yes of course! Is A Crime In The City okay?" Blaine asked back. Kurt nodded and proceeded on making his popcorn.

After they got done with their movie they decided to call Rachel and see if she wants to go to lunch.

"Why don't we ask Nick and his wife to go?" Blaine asked. Nick is Blaine's best friend.

"Sure, and Rachel said she can go!" Kurt said as they started to walk down the street.

Kurt and Blaine walked into Breva Latte Alamode and sat down at a table in the corner. They didn't have to wait long before Rachel came in. Nick and his wife soon showed up a few minutes after.

Rachel and Nick both knew that Blaine and Kurt liked each other. The boys were just too afraid to admit it. Rachel decided to text Nick, so they could talk in private.

3:12 pm

Rachel "Nicky, we should come up with a way to set up Blaine and Kurt! (:"

Nick "Omg! Awesome idea! Okay, how!"

Rachel "Okay, first.. CALM DOWN! (: Second, well.. How about you 'coach' Blaine on how to get Kurt to date him, and get him to admit he likes Kurt. And I can do the same with Kurt!"

Nick "Omg great idea Rachel! Don't you have the rest of the day off? How about you tell Kurt that you two need to go home for something, and then when you leave I'll take Blaine home! Ahhhh PERFECT PLAN! ...sorry... I love, love!"

Rachel "Alrighty then.. We can text to keep each other updated! Byebye! (:"

"Kurt, we have to go. We really need to clean the house and buy food. So I need you to come home with me please." Rachel said standing up and grabbing Kurt's hand before he had a chance to argue.

After about fifteen minutes of them being gone, Nick got up and said to Blaine "Blainey Boy, I need you to help me with something down at the house, please!" Blaine, looking confused, said "Um, alright. Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

"So what did we need to do again?" Asked Kurt as they sat down on a black leather couch.

"Well I kind of lied Kurt. I just really need to talk to you about something." Rachel said "You have to promise that you won't get mad, walk away, and please be honest. Nothing will leave this room!"

"Okay. I promise." Kurt said, very nervous. "So Kurt, I have a very good feeling, that you like Blaine. I know you two are best friends and all, but you always talk about him, you always text and call him, and you two are always together. Maybe it's just me but it also seems like you're flirting with him." Rachel babbled out.

"Rachel, I do. I love Blaine. I love him so much. It's hard since we're best friends, I know he doesn't feel the same way about me, and I know that if we dated we'd mess up our friendship and I don't even know how to flirt Rachel!" Kurt cried out.

"You do? Okay, Kurt this is offically the first day of your 'getting Blaine session'. Sound like a plan?" Rachel yelled getting very excited. "Uh deal." Said Kurt laughing at Rachel. "Be right back!" Rachel screamed running to her bedroom.

She came back with this paper;

How To Get Blaine

Invite him over for a movie. Sit real close to him. Maybe share a blanket.

Text very flirty texts. (ex. 'Hi cutie pie!' 'How are you handsome?').

Call him and say you just wanted to hear his voice.

Invite him over for a study date. Make it more of a date than a study date.

"Okay, follow this, and you'll have Blaine in your arms super soon!" Rachel said getting up "Well now I have to go. I'm going to the store and won't be back until tomorrow. Have fun!"

Kurt thought about what to do for a few minutes, then decided to take Rachel's list and put it near his bed, where Blaine would never see it, then laid down on his bed, to think.

Meanwhile at Blaine's house, Nick did the same thing for Blaine. He gave him the exact list and gave him the exact pep-talk. Blaine took his list and put it in a secret box under his bed, then decided to text Kurt, but before he had a chance to;

*Text Message Received*

5:43

Kurt "Hi Blainey(:"

Blaine "Hey Kurt! (:"

Kurt "I missed you.. (:"

Blaine "Aww! I missed you more Kurt(:"

Kurt "(: so I have a question handsome.."

Blaine "Hmm yes? (:"

Kurt "Do you wanna come stay the night with me? We can like watch movies and stuff.."

Blaine "Okay! Yeah! Of course!"

Kurt "Yay!(: So you can come over anytime! The house is still trashed but ya know.. Oh and Rachel is gone for the night."

Blaine "Okay. On my way(;"

Kurt ran around the house trying to make everything clean, when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" Kurt called running to the couch and acting like he was reading. "Oh hey Blaine! Come on in. You can put your stuff in my room. What do you want to do tonight?" Kurt spilled out, then realized he said a lot.

Smiling Blaine said "Well, how about we watch a movie or something?"

"Yes! I mean yeah that sounds nice." Kurt said going to put in a movie. Blaine sat down in the middle of the couch and Kurt sat right next to him. He sat so close to him he almost sat on top of him.

After about a half an hour later Blaine look at Kurt and said "Kurt, it's really cold in here. Do you mind getting a blanket? I'll share with you if you're cold too."

So Kurt got up and grabbed a blanket and set it over Blaine and him. Blaine thought maybe the time was right so he grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. "Kurt, I have a question." He said getting super nervous.

"Yes?" Kurt asked. He knew Blaine was going to ask him out, he just knew it. "Well, um, I, well." Blaine said, he wanted to say it, but it wouldn't come out. Instead he just leaned over to Kurt, and softly kissed his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

They both leaned back slowly. They were both shocked at what Blaine had just done. "I am so sorry Kurt..." Blaine said tilting his head down. Kurt lay his finger on his chin and tilted his head back up.

"Don't be sorry Blaine. I love you." Kurt said kissing Blaine. They both smiled and then hugged. They watched two more movies after that, cuddling through both of them.

Kurt felt very sleepy, so he lie down on the couch, and he felt Blaine lie next to him and wrap his warm arms around him. They both fell asleep in seconds.

*Text Message Received*

9:07 am

Rachel "NICK! OMG NICK!"

Nick "WHAT! RACHEL OMG! WHAT!"

Rachel "Okay, so I came home and guess who was laying on the couch? BOTH Blaine and Kurt. Guess how they were laying? With their arms AROUND each other!"

Nick "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! Our plan worked! But I didn't think it would work so soon! Omg I'm freaking out. Okay I'm coming over! No I'm not! Never mind! Ugh okay.. Umm wow! Okay send me a pic (; I wanna see my best friend with his love! Does this mean they're dating?"

Rachel "Okay here is the pic."

Nick "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Rachel "Crap! They're waking up! Got to go! BYE!"

Nick "Bye!"

"Mmm Kurt. Is Rachel home?" Blaine said still half asleep. Kurt didn't say anything he just kept looking at Blaine in a loving way. Something moved on the chair that made Kurt jump.

"RACHEL! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here? Oh my gosh!" Kurt screamed almost throwing Blaine off the couch trying to get up.

"Calm down, calm down! I already know you two are dating! If you're not dating then I'm kind of scared. So please be dating!" Rachel said smiling.

"Yes, we are dating. Let me guess, you already told Nick?" Blaine said sitting up and pulling Kurt back on the couch, and holding his hand. "Um, maybe. Sorry. Do you guys want me to leave? Because I can." Rachel said trying to hold back a laugh. "No, it's not like we're going to make out or anything Rachel!" Blaine said laughing and kissing Kurt's cheek. "Okay you guys are honestly the cutest couple I have ever seen!" Rachel said, laughing, then going into her room.

"Alone at last!" Blaine said putting his hands on each of Kurt's shoulders and pushing him down on the couch, into a laying position, then layed down beside him. "Blaine!" Kurt said laughing. Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips again and again, and then they both heard giggling.

They looked up and saw Rachel standing in the doorway of her room watching them and laughing.

"Rachel! Thank you so much for the privacy!" Kurt said getting up "Come on Blaine, let's just go get some lunch or something okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I am so sorry about that Blaine. That's what I get for having a roomate." Kurt said shaking his head.

Blaine reached across the table, grabbed his hand and said "Don't worry about it! Best friends are there to embarass you. Speaking of which look who just walked in." Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and pointed to the door.

In walked Nick and Rachel. They sat down with Kurt and Blaine, and just smiled.

"Kurt, we will never have privacy. Ever." Blaine said shaking his head.

"Aw come on guys! Can't we hang with our friends?" Nick asked smiling. Blaine and Kurt both shook their heads.

"Oh Kurt! I forgot to mention, I'm going to be switching to your school! It seems better for the drama, you know?" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled and said "Sweet! And I'm sure you're doing it for the drama!"

A Few Days Later

"Wow. I usually hate first days of school, but this one, I love!" Blaine said walking down the hall of New York School of Fashion and Theater.

Kurt smiled and showed Blaine to his class. "See you in drama class Blaine!" Kurt called running down the hall to his class.

Blaine walked into math and sat down at a desk in the back.

Kurt walked into fashion class and sat down at his desk in the front.

Their day went by fast, and soon was last period, which was drama class. "Hey Kurt!" Blaine said sitting next to him.

When the bell rang, their teacher Mr. Chester walked in and said "Okay class. Today we are going to go over scripts from the upcoming musical, Beauty and the Beast! Auditions will be today, right after school!"

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. They both loved acting so much, and their favorite musical was Beauty and the Beast!

After school Kurt and Blaine both stayed to audition. For the audition they could sing any Beauty and the Beast song they choose. Blaine and Kurt both sang the same song "Beauty and the Beast."

The next day when they went back to school, the cast list was posted. Kurt went up to it first and saw that Blaine got the part as Beast, and Kurt got nothing.

Kurt was so angry. He had been working on that part much longer then Blaine had, yet he got nothing. He decided he would just stop talking to Blaine for a while, since Blaine just had to come and steal his spotlight.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine called out. Kurt didn't even turn around. He just walked away.

*Text Message Recieved*

7:06

Blaine "How come you wouldn't talk to me all day?"

7:14

Blaine "Do you hate me now? Because I don't even know what I did."

7:26

Blaine "Well I guess you are ignoring me. Well, I still love you so much and good night."

When Kurt saw the last text on his phone he knew he couldn't hate Blaine. Yet he still didn't really want to talk to him. He didn't know what to do, so he just went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rachel what do I do? I miss him so much! It's been like a week since I've talked to him! I can not stand this! Rachel I cry myself to sleep every night I miss him so much!" Kurt cried out.

"Talk to him! Text him, call him, something!" Rachel screamed running into her room. Kurt decided he should talk to Blaine so he texted him.

*Text Message Recieved*

9:36pm

Kurt "Hi."

Blaine "Um hello."

Kurt "I am.. So sorry.."

Blaine "Why did you get mad at me? What did I do?"

Kurt "I was.. Jealous.. I worked so hard for that part, and you got it."

Blaine "Kurt I didn't mean to get the part! I didn't even audition for it! I auditioned for a smaller part!"

Kurt "... really?"

Blaine "Yes! Why would I ever want to get in the way of your dream? I love you!"

Kurt "I am so sorry Blaine! I love you too!"

Blaine "Can I come over? I miss you so much..."

Kurt "Please do!"

Blaine "On my way.(:"

Kurt laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He heard a knock on the door and shouted "Come in!" Blaine walked over and laid down next to Kurt on the couch.

"I love you." Blaine said.

Kurt turned to face Blaine and said "I love you too Blaine." Then they kissed. They wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep. Rachel walked out in the morning and saw them, then walked out the door to go rehearse.

*Text Message Recieved*

Rachel "Guess who made up?"

Nick "NO WAY!"

Rachel "Way!(:"

Nick "Amazing.. Were they just like talking or?"

Rachel "Nope! They were cuddling!"

Nick "AWWWWWWWWWWW! (':"

Rachel "I know right? Talk later. Got to go."

Nick "Byebye Rachey! (:"

"Kurt? Are you awake? Wake up! Kurt it's Wednesday! We have school! It's 10! Kurt we are so late!" Blaine screamed jumping off the couch.

"Blaine calm down. Let's just skip today and spend the day alone, together, here." Kurt said smiling and falling back asleep.

Blaine didn't know what to do. He just started school, he didn't want to miss a day already. He did anyway though, and fell back asleep with Kurt.

Kurt awoke the the sound of his phone ringing.

*Incoming call*

Kurt "Uh.. hello?"

Rachel "Your school just called me, and oh I feel like your mother! Anyway, your school called and wanted to know why you didn't come today. Kurt what have you been doing all day?"

Kurt "What time is it?"

Rachel "Noon!"

Kurt "I was asleep. Thanks for covering for me."

Rachel "I never said I covered for you..."

Kurt "Oh my gosh please tell me you did!"

Rachel "I love you Kurt, you know I did! Got to go though. Bye!"

Kurt "Thank you Rachel! bye!"

Kurt layed back down as Blaine awoke.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine said smiling and trying to kiss Kurt.

"Just wait okay?" Kurt said. "Is something wrong baby?" Blaine said putting his arm around Kurt. "Sorry, just tired." Kurt said rolling over and falling back asleep. Blaine figured he wanted to be alone for some reason and so he left. Before he left, he put a note on the counter for Kurt.

As Kurt heard the door close he got up and looked at the note on the counter. It read;

Dear Kurt,

Well I guess you want to be alone... So I left. Sorry for whatever happened. Hope it gets better! Text me when you wake up! I love you Kurt!

Blaine

Kurt decided to wait a few minutes before he texted Blaine. He didn't want him to leave, he just didn't really want him to stay. He hated missing school, and it almost made him sick to miss school with out a good reason.


	8. Chapter 8

*Text Message Recieved*

1:36 pm

Blaine "Hey Kurt, are you awake?"

Kurt "Yeah... Sorry.. Why did you leave?"

Blaine "Didn't you see the note I left for you on the counter?"

Kurt "Well.. Yeah.. But I mean I didn't understand why you left.. Where did you go?"

Blaine "I left because you seemed like you were in a bad mood, I went to our school and got the homework we missed, and told them I was taking care of you because you're sick. Then I walked around Central Park, then got coffee and now..."

Kurt "Now what!"

Kurt turned his head as he heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door to see Blaine standing their with two coffees and a backpack full of books and papers.

"Study date?" Blaine said smiling and holding up the coffee. Kurt nodded and Blaine walked in and sat down on the couch.

"We don't have to study right away do we?" Kurt said sitting down next to Blaine and kissing him. "Kurt it isn't much, two classes for you and two for me. So only two papers each. Easy. Then, we can have some alone time!" Blaine said taking out the papers for Kurt and himself.

They did their homework and drank their coffee and after they were both done, Kurt put in a movie and the cuddled on the couch.

A few hours later Kurt heard his phone ring.

*Text Message Recieved*

Rachel "Kurt?"

Kurt "Rachel?"

Rachel "Kurt... Where are you?"

Kurt "Home with Blaine. Where are you?"

Rachel "Getting ready to go out to dinner with the cast. The show is over. Thought you were going to be here."

Kurt "Rachel.. I didn't know that was tonight.. I am so sorry.."

Rachel "It's whatever Kurt. You have gotten so obsessed with your own life you haven't even noticed your friends. Neither has Blaine. By the way, Nick wants Blaine to text him. Neither of you two noticed what has happened to him."

Kurt "K.."

"Um Blaine, text Nick. Rachel said it's important." Kurt said sitting back down on the couch.

*Text Message Recieved*

Blaine "Nick something wrong?"

Nick "You have been so obsessed in your own dang life! You can't even LOOK at your friends anymore. Blaine, my wife and I divorced a few weeks ago. Not my choice."

Blaine "Oh my gosh. Nick are you serious."

Nick "Dead friggen serious."

Blaine "I am so sorry Nick..."

Nick "Whatever."

"Kurt, maybe we shouldn't spend so much time together." Blaine said trying to hide back tears.

"I was, um, thinking the same thing. I guess you should go." Said Kurt getting too choked up to speak anymore. "Bye." Blaine said walking out the door. As he stepped onto the side walk he couldn't hold it in anymore, he burst out in tears. He knew they weren't breaking up, but he just had so many feelings going through him.

Kurt started to cry too but laid to, to cry himself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day after school Kurt walked into his coffee shop and saw Blaine. Blaine was with a girl, and they looked like they were having the time of their lives. Then they stood up and hugged and then Blaine kissed the girl on the cheek, and gave her his number.

"Blaine. What the heck!" Kurt screamed running over to Blaine.

"Kurt? What are you talking about?" Blaine said trying to calm him down. "You hugged that girl, kissed her, and you were flirting with her!" Kurt cried running out of the coffee shop and all the way home.

*Text Message Recieved*

7:56 pm

Kurt "Rachel! Help me! I don't know what to do! I walked into BLA and Blaine was flirting with a girl, he hugged her AND KISSED HER!"

Rachel "Omg... Kurt I don't know what to do.. Sorry../:"

Kurt "I'm going to sleep.. So I can think I guess.."

Rachel "Love you boy!"

Kurt "Love you girl.."

Kurt went to the couch and layed down on the couch with music softly playing in the background.

He must have fallen asleep, because he awoke with Rachel sitting next to him doctoring him.

"Rachel? I'm not sick." Kurt said trying to push her away.

"Kurt, you must have had a bad dream or something. You started shaking and screaming in your sleep, and you have a fever." Rachel said patting his face "I'll leave you alone if you want." "Please do." Kurt said turning to his phone.

*Text Message Recieved*

9:54 am

Kurt "Blaine."

Blaine "Yes?"

Kurt "I think we need to.. Take a break.."

Blaine "What? Why Kurt?"

Kurt "Figure it out. I'm sorry it had to be this way. Bye"

Blaine "Bye..."

Kurt couldn't believe what he had just done. He sat up, threw his phone at a wall, then collapsed on the floor screaming and crying.

"Kurt! Oh my god Kurt!" Rachel screamed running out of her room and cradling Kurt "Calm down sweety. Calm down. Kurt what happened? I was only gone three minutes what happened?"

"I... I..." Kurt tried to speak but the only thing that would come out is more sobs. Instead he got up and gave his phone to Rachel, then collapsed on the floor again.

Rachel read the text messages then grabbed Kurt again and tried to keep him quiet.

"Kurt, sweety. Why did you do that? You love Blaine! Is it because of the girl?" Rachel asked him as she wiped away his tears with her sleeve.

"It is Rachel. Because of that dumb girl from the coffee shop! Rachel I am so stupid! Why would I break up with Blaine! Rachel I don't even know who I am anymore!" Kurt cried, grabbing the nearest objects and throwing them everywhere.

Rachel grabbed Kurt's hands so he couldn't throw anymore things. "Kurt please calm down!" Screamed Rachel.

Kurt screamed some more and then cried silently.

"Come on, let's go to sleep okay? I'll talk to Nick and see how Blaine is doing okay? I love you boy." Rachel said picking Kurt up and taking him to his room.

*Text Message Recieved*

10:46am

Rachel "Nick.. How is Blaine..?"

Nick "I'm glad you asked. Well, he's been laying on the floor screaming and crying. He passed out a while ago so I'm kind of just letting him be."

Rachel "Wow.. Kurt's been screaming and crying, throwing things every where. I put him to bed but I'm sure he isn't sleeping. Ugh I hate seeing him like this ):"

Nick "I know! Why did they break up anyway!"

Rachel "Well... Kurt caught Blaine flirting with some girl at the coffee shop, then he kissed her..."

Nick "REALLY! Omg.. I think he's waking up.. I'll ask him about it then get back to ya! TTYL! (;"

"Hey Blainey Boy. What happened yesterday at the coffee shop?" Nick asked sitting on the couch and pulling Blaine with him.

"Uh I don't know. I was there with Katy from my old school. We were best friends a long time ago, and that was the first time we'd talked in months." Blaine said rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Did anything happen? Like any flirting or kissing?" Nick asked. "Um no? I kissed her on the cheek but it wasn't like that." Blaine said, his eyes widening "Oh my gosh. Did Kurt see that? Is that why he dumped me!" He started to sob again.

"Yes Blaine. I'm sorry. Please don't cry." Nick said wrapping his arms around Blaine. Blaine tried hard, but he just couldn't stop crying.


	10. Chapter 10

*Text Message Recieved*

1:34am

Nick "Okay, well I told Blaine why Kurt broke his heart... He has been sleeping for over 12 hours... Umm/:"

Rachel "Ughhhhh! You make me feel like this is my fault! ):"

Nick "Awe someone can't take the stress (;"

Rachel "Hmmmmm(:"

Nick "So Rachey(: Do you wanna go get some coffee later?"

Rachel "Like a date?(:"

Nick "Only if you want it to be.. (;"

"How was your... Your... date!" Kurt cried out falling over and sobbing into a pillow.

"It wasn't really a date... But it was okay. Not horrible I guess." Rachel said grabbing Kurt and pulling him off the pillow and into her arms. "Rachel, I want Blaine back. But I don't want to ask him back. I want him to try and get me back! Stupid right? Because you and I both know he never would do that." Kurt said looking up at Rachel with sad, red, puffy eyes.

"Okay Kurt. If I promise you Blaine will try and get you back, will you stop crying?" Rachel said stroking Kurt's hair. Kurt nodded then squinted at Rachel and asked "How can you promise Blaine will do that?" Rachel smiled then said "I know how he is. I know he will."

*Text Message Recieved*

2:45Pm

Rachel "BLAINE NEEDS TO TRY AND GET KURT BACK!"

Nick "Okay.. Umm how?"

Rachel "Umm I'll ask Kurt of the 5 most romantic things anyone could do for himmm (:"

Nick "PERFECT! (: Oh and the idea was good too...(;"

Rachel "Nicky this isn't about us... This is about our two lovebirds!"

Nick "Well... You and I are two lovebirds..(:"

Rachel "Bye Nicky (: Text you later when I find an answer! (;"

"Hey sweety, I have a random question." Rachel said sitting down on the couch with Kurt.

"Uh, yeah?" Kurt asked looking terribly nervous. "Well, what are the five most romantic things someone could do for you?" Rachel asked. Kurt squinted at Rachel the way he does when he knows something is going on, but doesn't want to ask.

*Text Message Recieved*

3:07pm

Rachel "WANT ME TO MAKE YOU A LIST? OR SIMPLE JUST PARAGRAPH IT?"

Nick "Un-caps first. Second.. Does it look like I care (;"

Rachel "Mmkay list it is... (: It'll be rated 5 being the best thing anyone could do, and 1 being an okay thing. He should do them in order, 1 to 5 (:"

3:21pm

Rachel "1) Buying him coffee and getting his order right. 2) Taking him on a romantic dinner. 3) Taking him on a sweet walk. 4) Kiss him in the pouring rain.. lol. 5) Sing a love song to him in Central Park."

Nick "Sounds like Blaine can do all of those.. As if he hasn't already (:"

Rachel "Ah. Nice one. Ha ha."

Nick "Hmmm someone get up on the wrong side of the bed? ):"

Rachel "No?"

Nick "K..."

"Hey Blainey Boy! Finally you're awake! Had me worried! You slept for a full 26 hours!" Nick said sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed as he awoke.

"Uh sorry. Miss anything?" Blaine asked sleepily. "Um not much. So once you wake up and get dressed, we have some talking to do!" Said Nick getting up and walking out of the room, ending the conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

After Blaine finally woke up completly, he went into Nick's room and sat on the edge of his bed. "You wanted to talk?" Blaine asked.

"Oh yeah. Well Blainey. You want Kurt back don't you?" Nick asked back. "Well yeah of course! But I don't think he'd ever take me back!" Blaine said looking down and shaking his head. "Don't be so doubtful! Maybe you could do some romantic things for him? I have five you could do. I bet he'd love them!" Nick said putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder and smiling.

Nick wrote out the list then gave it to Blaine. "Do them in order okay?" Nick said getting up and opening the door, motioning Blaine to leave.

Blaine walked out of the door, confused, yet happy he now has the gift of knowing how to get his boyfriend back.

*Text Message Recieved*

8:32am

Blaine "Hey Kurt?"

Kurt "Um hi Blaine."

Blaine "Are you busy?"

Kurt "Why?"

Blaine "Can I talk to you? In person. Come down to BLA.. I really need to talk to you. As a friend ya know."

Kurt "Yeah.. Sure.."

Blaine sat at the table they usually sat at when they went on dates. He could hardly breath through the nervousness and excitement he's feeling right now. He turns is head as he hears the bell of the door, seeing an angel walk through the door.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine yelled waving his hand and smiling.

Kurt tried hiding a smile, but failed and smiled big right back at him. "Hey Blaine. Um what did you need to talk about?" Kurt asked sitting down uncomfortably. "Oh, um I was just wondering if we could be friends again? I hate that we've pretty much gone our seperate ways!" Said Blaine as he got up "Be right back. I'm going to get some coffee."

Kurt sat, confused, as he watched Blaine walk to the counter. He couldn't help notice how perfect his walk was. It was so hard for him to act mad, yet be so in love, and try not to show it. He had so many emotions going on at once. Anger, sadness, in love, confused. He couldn't contol his emotions any longer, and burst out crying.

"Kurt? Kurt! What happened?" Blaine asked setting down the coffee, and rushing over to Kurt, and wrapping his arms around him.

"Blaine." Kurt sighed. "I can't. I love you Blaine. I can't stay mad at you. I just. You, you are such a ladies man. I mean just be honest with me please. Were you flirting with that girl a few weeks ago?" Kurt asked looking up at Blaine. "I honestly did not mean to flirt with her. She was a friend I hadn't seen in a long time. I would never flirt with anyone except for you Kurt! I love you so much, you have no idea! When we broke up, I honestly cried for about three days." Blaine said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Kurt stood up without speaking, grabbed Blaine's hand, and pulled him out the door.

They walked into Kurt's house, Kurt still pulling Blaine, all the way to the couch. They both sat there for a moment in silence, then Blaine reached over and stroked Kurt's hair. He put his hand on the back of his neck, then pulled him close to kiss him. Kurt grabbed Blaine's shirt and pulled him down on top on him.

Breathing heavy, Blaine said "Kurt, I love you so much. You could never imagine how much you mean to..." Kurt cut him off by kissing him again, this time more intensly. Blaine moaned with pleasure.

Rachel walked in the door a few minutes later, only to find Blaine and Kurt, naked but under a blanket.


End file.
